


Rest

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Babies, Domestic, Gen, Half Drabble, Light Angst, New Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Thundercracker and Skywarp give their trine leader a break.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Series: Writuary 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 30: Rundown

Starscream swayed on his feet, optics half-shuttered and plating lackluster.

Thundercracker gently took Starfall from his arms and pushed him toward the berth. “Rest.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp teased, “what would Megatron say if he saw you like this?”

Starscream glared. “Well, it wouldn’t kill him to take some responsibility for once.”


End file.
